Breaking the Rules of Cloud Recesses
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Everyone knows Lan Wangji will break the rules of his clan for his husband, Wei Wuxian. But there is something else that causes him to throw the rules to the wind, and Wei Wuxian has just discovered what it is. Post-Canon


**Breaking the Rules of Cloud Recesses**

_Everyone knows Lan Wangji will break the rules of his clan for his husband, Wei Wuxian. But there is something else that causes him to throw the rules to the wind, and Wei Wuxian has just discovered what it is. Post-Canon._

…

…

This is my first time writing for a Chinese drama, so please forgive any errors in titles and honorifics. I'm trying my best.

…

…

"Do not."

The words make the Lan disciples closest to Lan Wangji lift their eyes. It is meal time and no talking is permitted, and yet the illustrious Hanguang-Jun just spoke. Beside Lan Wangji sits his husband, the notorious Yiling Laozu, Wei Wuxian. He is attempting – poorly – to hide a laughing grin, the same way his hands are hidden within the sleeves of his robes. His eyes keep darting from his food to his husband, and just as he gets his face under control he begins fighting laughter once more.

Wei Wuxian shifts ever so slightly in Lan Wangji's direction, his hands moving as if to come out of his sleeves.

"No."

The quiet admonishment makes Wei Wuxian let out a single giggle. Then he shakes himself and sits up straighter, pulls his right hand free of his sleeves, and begins to eat. His left hand is still hidden, and it is that hand which Lan Wangji cuts his eyes to when he thinks no one is looking.

The disciples are looking.

…

…

Lan Wangji does not expressly break the rule against running, at least not at first. The disciples see him walking swiftly through the halls of Cloud Recesses, his posture as perfect as ever and his face its usual blank mask. But he is definitely moving with urgency.

And there, trailing after him and also just barely following the rules for speed, is Wei Wuxian. He's holding something out toward Lan Wangji but they are too far away for anyone to make sense of what it is. Clearly, though, Lan Wangji wants no part of it.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian whines as he chases his husband, but the wide grin on his face proves he is not really upset.

"Stay away from me. Don't come closer."

That actually causes every disciple in the training yard to stop their sword motions. Did Hanguang-Jun just say—But Hanguang-Jun loves Wei Wuxian. They are constantly breaking the rules about public displays of affection.

"Lan Zhaaaan," Wei Wuxian whines again, shaking like a fidgety child even as he keeps up with Lan Wangji's long strides. "But it's so cute!"

Lan Wangji stops abruptly, just at the edge of view from the training yard, and Wei Wuxian stumbles to a halt in surprise. Lan Wangji turns sharp eyes on his husband, who holds his hands up, offering whatever he has in them for inspection. Lan Wangji glances down at his hands briefly.

In that moment of consideration, Wei Wuxian's eyes glint with mischief and he pounces forward, arms still outstretched. Lan Wangji actually _jumps_ in fright and darts away down the hall and out of sight, now definitely moving fast enough to break the No Running rule. Wei Wuxian hurries after him, cackling.

The disciples exchange curious looks. What had they just seen? What did Wei Wuxian hold that could scare their great Hanguang-Jun so badly? Is it related to demonic cultivation? Should they tell someone? But who was stronger than Hanguang-Jun himself?

…

…

That night finds Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian sitting in the jingshi, with Lan Wangji playing calming songs on the qin while Wei Wuxian sits on the porch with his hands, as before, hidden in his sleeves. When Lan Wangji's latest song ends, Wei Wuxian lets out a childish sigh and slides to lie on his side, facing his husband.

"You're supposed to embrace the entirety of the world, Lan Zhan. It's one of the _rules_."

Lan Wangji does not even lift his eyes from his instrument. "That rule refers to the people. Not – that." He scowled.

"Sneering for no reason is prohibited," Wei Wuxian recites offhandedly. He pulls one hand from his robes and flings it out toward Lan Wangji. "Love all beings," he intones dramatically.

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji says on a sigh.

"Have courage, Hanguang-Jun!"

At yet another recited rule, Lan Wangji narrows his eyes at his husband, his lips pulling into a deep frown.

Wei Wuxian chuckles. "Don't be mad. It was your uncle who had me write all these rules down so many times," he reminds.

The glare fades from Lan Wangji's face and he focuses back on his qin. "It was perhaps an ill-considered punishment. You wield the knowledge like a weapon."

Standing up, Wei Wuxian stretches and takes a step inside the jingshi. He stops immediately at an acidic look from Lan Wangji. "And you break more rules than most people realize, _Hanguang-Jun_," he teased.

The tease, at least, softens Lan Wangji. He shakes his head and leaves his music behind, moving toward the bedchamber. "Then, as in this situation, you are the reason."

"Aw, Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian pretends to swoon, which earns him a small smile from his husband. He tries to enter the jingshi again, but receives another pointed look that stops him in his tracks. "Lan Zhan!" he chides, only fractionally upset.

Lan Wangji begins to remove his outer robes while Wei Wuxian watches, holding his gaze and promising what the night will bring using only his eyes and the slow movements of his hands. When he starts removing his inner robes, even though he is still in view of the door, Wei Wuxian's breath catches in his throat.

Then, in the deepest, sexiest voice Wei Wuxian knows, Lan Wangji says—

"Get rid of the worm, Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian chucks the worm he is hiding in his sleeve out into the yard without caring where it falls. Both men are smiling by the time they tumble, entwined, into bed.

…

…

_fin_

...

...

This fic was written for neolith, who requested a fic based on how Xiao Zhan chased Wang Yibo around set with a worm on his birthday.


End file.
